Skinny Love
by RiskAndLive
Summary: A Pipex/Vauseman fic. Who will love you? Who will fight? Who will fall far behind?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! :)  
This takes place in S01E13 when they had that Christmas show.  
Have fun reading it!  
No copyright infringement intended.  
xx

* * *

Chapter 1 - "Oh no."

**/ Piper**

I tried to make the right choice. I tried to fight for the life I built with Larry, God .. he's such a good man. But I can't deny the fact, that Alex just took over my heart, again. Why is life so complicated?

I have to go outside, I can't stay here. _She made her way out of the church to breathe some fresh air not knowing Pennsatucky followed her._

"Hey! Hey, where do you think you're going." Tiffany threw at me. She was the least person I wanted to talk to and now she's here, this has to be a joke.

"Oh no, oh no .. you do not wanna fight with me right now, Crazy. You do not."

- "Oh no? Maybe you're right. I don't wanna fight you." Then go the fuck away, I just thought.

"I wanna end you right now." I stepped back. Don't underestimate a crazy person, she could kill me in a second, couldn't she? The door opened and when I looked over I saw Healy. Thank God, he'd save me from this insanity.

Tiffany had a cross made of sticks in her hand and tried to stab me with it. I jumped away and said "You better stop, Mr Healy is right over there." He looked away like he didn't see us at all.

"Hi Mr Healy." She said and waved him hello. He's not here to save me, he was just checking up to see if Pennsatucky kills me right. WHAT?

I didn't know what to do. Alex isn't here, Larry isn't here .. no one's here to help me. I'm alone. As soon as I realized that I panicked.

"MISTER HEALY! MISTER HEALY?! MISTER HEALY! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Finally he looked over to Crazy and me. I had this last piece of hope, that he might help me. But he didn't, he just left.

Tiffany started laughing, she had every right to. Now she was in control because of her self-made wood weapon. She tried to stab me, once, twice. I turned around and got the missing screwdriver out of my pocket.

"WO-HOO! Look what you got out to play." There was no sign of fear or angst in her eyes. It was still funny to her. But it wasn't that funny to me.

"You back the fuck off me." But no, she didn't. Instead she started her speech:

"You think I'm scared of you? Do you? I'm not scared of you 'cause I got God by my side. Now you don't tell me that you ain't worth nothing. See? See how it all just works for me? He wants me to smite you. I see things. Mhh .. she devil. That's what you are. You are the devil and I'm the angel of God. I mean look at my dress. Have you seen it? How is that for poetry? Hm? 'Cause God loves me he don't love you. You ain't worthy of Gods love. You ain't worthy of nobody's love. So I think it's time that you die."

While she was talking and trying to stab me at the same time, I plugged up the courage I needed to punch her. And I did. When she finished talking I kicked her hard, so hard that she fell down. I sat on top of her and hit her again and again and again.

I couldn't stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - "I'll stay."

**/ Alex**

It's been almost 15 minutes since Pipes left and Pennsatucky followed. I know I shouldn't care about that girl anymore .. she just left me for that douche Larry. But unfortunately she's the one who owns my heart. Well, fuck.

_When Alex headed out to look for Piper, she needed a moment to realize what was going on there._

"PIPER! What the ..? What are you doing? Piper, stop! You're going to kill her." Piper stopped and leaned away. She looked at me with her innocent eyes and stumbled. "I couldn't stop, Alex. I just couldn't stop." I didn't know what to say. I expected to see them shouting at each other or pulling each other's hair, but nearly killing the other one? I hugged Piper and gently stroke her face. I looked over to Pennsatucky but there was no reaction, I had no clue if she was dead or alive.

"Pipes, everythings going to be fine. I'm here now, okay? I won't leave ya."

- "But, you said .."

"Shhh, don't always listen to what I say. I'll stay, P."

She glanced at me in a way I've never seen before. Maybe she just realized that I'm not as bad as she thought I am.

It didn't take long until Healy came. The look on his face was priceless, like he had just seen Jesus Christ lying on the floor who was stabbed by two lesbians.

"What happened here, Vause?" Ugh, douche. Stay calm, Alex.

- "I don't know. But I think you should focus on the important facts, like Tiffany almost dying? Hm, Sir?"

He walked straight up to me, came really close to my ear and whispered:

"Shut your filthy lesbian mouth, Vause! This is not the end, did you hear me?"

It was getting on my nerves to think about cool, sassy sentences and throw them in people's face so I just gave him a look. You know, raising one eyebrow and stare.

Obviously it worked 'cause he got his cell out of his pocket and must've called emergency.

Piper was still lying in my arms and she looked so peacefully with her eyes closed. Ugh, that moment I just wanted to put her in a king-sized bed and be her big spoon. Stroke her hair, feel her breath against my cheeks, touch her body gently and .. okay, stop Vause. This isn't inappropriate right now.

I can't wait for the happy times with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - "Beats of your heart"

**/ Nicky**

"Man, it's been over two weeks since you spoke to her. Don't you think it's time to finally pluck up the courage to lick her wounds clean .. if you know- " I put on my best smug face.

- "Ugh, God. Yeah, I know what you mean. But I don't .. I mean, why didn't she come to me and tried to talk it all out?" Vause tried to excuse.

Damn, she's gotta point though. After the whole incident with Chapman and Crazy Christian Bitch they didn't speak a word. Why are women so complicated? I don't get it, I don't get them. Whatever, I'll try my best to talk Chapman into something.

"Vause! Could you get me a place right next to ya?"

- "What for?" She's so confused, she didn't even realize it's dinner time.

"Uhm, you know. The usual .. you and me, some X here and there and pretty ladies dancing for us." I smiled and the only thing I got from her was a WTF-look.

"Dinner! You remember? This ritual where we all are in one big room, sit next to each other and eat."

Wow, she smiled at me. First time in weeks, nice Nichols .. nice.

"I will do."

_Nichols made her way through the halls and suddenly she stopped._

Oh damn, who is she?

_Shiny orange uniform almost blinded her eyes. She started to look up and stopped the woman's face._

This is an angel. Did I die or something? I mean seriously, her chocolate brown curls, these amazing ocean blue eyes and God, those full lips. Wait .. this sounds kinda gay. What .. I am gay. Great, now I'm talking to myself. Did I say that out loud?

"Hello, hum .. I'm Michelle. I'm the new one or ah .. well, one of the new one's."

I can't describe how beautiful she is and that smile ..

"Hey, so yeah. Welcome in your new living community. My name's Nicky, so do you have any questions? Can I help you with something?"

- "Thank you, I just .. uhm .. I .. no, not now. But I'll come back at you." That was flirting. She was so flirting with me.

"You can come anytime." If you know what I mean. She shook her head yes and I winked, looked in another direction and walked away. Walk cool, Nichols and don't you dare to turn around. Keep walking. What was I about to do? Right! Chapman, let's go and see where she hides.

_Chapman wasn't in her bed and left work earlier. Nichols checked the laundry room and stopped._

"Yo, Chapman! What are ya doing here?" She looked sad, you know .. the bad kinda sad. Seeing her sitting on the floor isn't a good sign.

- "Nicky, just don't. I want to be alone for a second." I made some steps towards her.

"Don't you think two weeks are enough alone time? Man, I just wanted to talk to you. You seem pretty sad and I'm a good listener. So talk and it will be my pleasure to listen, kid." I sat down right beside her.

- "The thing is .. ugh, I hate myself. I've built this beautiful life with my wonderful boyfriend who asked me to marry him. I really, really like him but aren't you supposed to love your fiancée?"

"You love Alex."

- "It's complicated. Yes, I love her and no, I don't. She ruined my life and -"

"GOD, why are you women so complicated? You love her, she loves you. Now kiss. I mean seriously, Chapman. Life's too short to waste it on the wrong person. Be with the one you love. You built a life with that dude .. so what? Listen to the beats of your heart, not what your head tries to tell you. Go to Alex and talk to her. You guys need each other." I think her eyes just lit up a bit.

"I just really miss her, Nicky."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - "X"

**/ Piper**

I don't know why I didn't talk to Alex the past 2 weeks. Maybe I still had to come over the fact that Larry broke up with me or that I almost killed Crazy Christian Bitch, .. I don't know.

It was good that Nicky talked to me 'cause I had no clue how Alex felt about this whole situation. The last thing she told me was that I should never come to her again. But there was something about this woman .. oh my, I can't even think straight. Straight, ha!

Well, after I talked to Nicky, dinner was ready. Mashed potatoes with carrots and some meat. Sounds better than it actually was. When everyone was finished, Alex stood up and wanted to leave when I seized her and asked:

"Uhm, I know you don't really want me to talk to you but -"

- "No, it's okay. We can talk. I'd like to talk."

I didn't know what to say .. I knew Nicky said Alex wanted to talk but I wasn't so sure about that. I took her hand in mine, looked in her eyes .. "I'd love that." and smiled.

We went to the chapel and hid under the pedestal. I felt like a 7th grader, everything was so forbidden.

"You know, Pipes, I never wanted to end things with you, but you tore up my heart and I couldn't take it anymore. I have feelings, too .. I may not always show them, but I do have them. A lot actually. Well, for you at least."

- "Alex, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to 'use' you, I wanted to make things right with you. But my life would've been way more easier with Larry."

"Uh, Pipes?! He's a douche. I'm more of a man than he is, I mean just look at his baby face. Come on .."

- "Excuse me? I like him a lot and I didn't want to hurt him, but .. ugh, you can't imagine how confused I am."

And there she was. The Alex I knew .. compelling, super sexy and leaving me limp.

She just had to look at me and I totally knew what I wanted .. her. She had came closer and closer and I couldn't go, I didn't want to because you just can't resist Ms Alex Vause.

The next moment I felt her lips on mine. I can't even think of a thing that feels as soft as her lips do.

Our kiss grew more passionate, I could feel her tongue in my mouth. What was that in my mouth? A party? A battle? I didn't care because it just felt so good.

With my eyes closed I reached out for her face and cupped it with my hands. I opened my eyes and slowly stopped this game of affection between our tongues.

"How do you do that? You're like a drug to me. I can't kick you." I said.

"You just can't come off a high like me, babe. I'm your personal X."


End file.
